The Masochism Tango
by samuraichikx
Summary: Brownies are filthier than you might think


**Fandom: **30 Rock

**Pairings: **Jack/Liz

**Spoilers:** None

**Prompt:** ham_napkin: Saturday Night, crumbs

**Rating: **PG-13....ish

**Author's Note:** I made brownies tonight, and they were DELICIOUS! Title inspired by the Tom Lehrer song

Generally, Jack thought that he had a pretty firm grasp on his self-control. He and Lemon had only been dating for a few months and he had only asked her to come up to his office (pun intended) once or twice...a week. Right now though, as they were laying on his couch comfortably under a blanket watching tv, he was having issues.

Mostly, it was Lemons fault. Not entirely, as her geek-cred had clearly shown, she was at times completely oblivious to what a man truly desired, but the current moment called for a least a shred of common decency. Currently, the sounds escaping her lips proved to be utter torture to him, because sadly, they weren't his doing.

Liz groaned pleasurably, rocking her head on the back of the couch and closing her eyes. It was strange, really, how someone could enjoy something so simple. Indirectly, he supposes, he's still semi-responsible for this yet at the same time feels deprived, in more ways than one.

She lavishes over the freshly baked treat and starts the process over again, licking all over as the melted chocolate coats her fingers.

"Jack, this is seriously... the greatest brownie I think I've ever had."

"I'm glad you approve, Lemon."

"No, really. Like, this is better than sex."

Jack pouts, his ego more than a little bruised. "Thank you, Lemon. It does a man's ego very well to have been outranked by a common dessert pastry."

Liz quickly turns toward him, mouth covered in chocolate and looking worried. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean sex with you, of course!"

Jack sighs, it was like a hug. A comforting hug with a blanket that had been on the ground and was now covered in thorns.

As if to add insult to injury, Liz grabs a brownie from the plate on the coffee table and bites into it. She leans back against his chest, moaning obsceneties. He takes notice of the crumbs that fall from her mouth onto her chest. Jack bites his lip and inhales sharply through his nose, trying ever-so-hard to resist temptation. He already knew where he stood when pitted against a cupcake, there was no use in shaming himself now.

"Oh...God."

Screw it.

He snaps, and before he realizes it his mouth is on her neck, leaving a small trail of kisses from her collarbone to her jawline.

Liz giggles, partially at his ever-present sex drive and partially at the fact that he's hit a spot where it tickles really badly. "Whatcha doing there, Jackie?"

"Lemon," he rasps "Do you have any idea how arousing you are when you're indulging in those."

"Oh jeeze, I'm sorry. And look, I got crumbs everywhere. I really should stop." she says as she moves her hand down to wipe them off.

He grabs her wrist before she's able to move another muscle. "Don't be." he whispers before parting his lips over hers. "And I'll take care of the crumbs."

His mouth moves lower, to where the Princeton t-shirt she's wearing as makeshift pajamas is speckled with bits of brownie. He shifts under the blanket, half-leaning over her. Moving slowly, he meticulously laps up every single piece, leaving a small kiss wherever he goes that issues a tiny gasp from her mouth whenever he hits a sweet spot. After taking her hand to his mouth and kissing it ever-so-softly he moves to her mouth, planting another longer lustful kiss there eliciting a moan no amount of delectable brownie could ever produce.

"Liz, did you know that chocolate is an aphrodisiac?" he whispers against her mouth.

"I didn't, actually. Hold up, did you bake these just so I would sleep with you?"

Jack chuckles, "Lemon, I can assure you that the thought hadn't even crossed my mind. Although now I know what effect these have on your libidos should I ever have to exercise such a power. Not that it would ever be needed."

Liz smiles, amused. If she didn't love him so much she would be slightly annoyed at his blatant attempt to inflate his own ego. With her free hand she shoves the rest of the brownie in his mouth, to which he responds by licking the spare crumbs off of her fingers. When her hands are finally free, she wraps them around his neck and draws him closer, deep pools of blue staring affectionately down at her.

"No, it's not. But I would appreciate it every now and then." Drawing him in for another kiss, she can already feel his hand move below her shirt and traveling north.

"If it comes to this, anytime Lemon, anytime."

END


End file.
